Despues de MiKuPa
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: despues de una larga presentacion de Vocaloid en el MiKuPa... Miku se va a su camerino a descansar... pero sera ese el mejor momento para reflexionar? lo se mis summarys son los peores... pero animense a leer esta kawaii XD


Konbanwa Minasan!

aqui les traigo uno cortisisisisisimo que se me ocurrio al momento de ver una hermosa imagen de Luka y Miku... no pude evitar escribir asi que el resultado aqui esta jojojojo... fue un momento refrescante despues de haber estado toda la tarde con la carta de mi negocio de sushi y comida japonesa jejeje...

gracias por leerme y dejar sus hermosos, valiosos, provocadores de baba (a mi me la provocan) reviews *¬*

para los que no saben el MiKuPa es uno de los conciertos que da Vocaloid jejeje...

* * *

**_DESPUÉS DE MIKUPA..._**

Al fin había terminado con todas las canciones que al menos hoy debía interpretar, estaba exhausta, así que apenas entre al camerino cuya puerta estaba adornada con mi hermoso nombre "Miku Hatsune" me deje caer por completo en aquel cómodo, enorme y siempre bien ubicado sillón rojo. Lo sé, lo sé, es un simple sillón, pero créanme después de un concierto donde tuve que bailar 10 canciones e interpretar 14 este simple sillón se transforma ante mis ojos en el paraíso mismo. Lancé lejos los audífonos con mariposas que acababa de usar para cantar Magnet con Luka, mis zapatos negros quedaron en alguna parte del camino… creo… en fin… no es que me crea la gran estrella ni nada pero en realidad donde queden las cosas es lo último que me preocupa en este momento.

Estuve un buen rato descansando hasta que me de los ánimos de levantarme para darme una refrescante ducha. Me dirigí al baño, deje correr el agua hasta que alcanzo una buena temperatura… ropa fuera y Miku al agua.

- ooohhh que bien se siente – dije sin más al sentir la tibia y reconfortante agua recorriendo libremente mi cuerpo – algo tan rico y tan simple…

Al terminar mi baño me puse solo unas bragas negras, no quería vestirme aun. Camine por la habitación, recogí los audífonos y los puse en la mesita frente a mi…

- hoy estabas extraña, no eras la misma de siempre – hablaba mientras miraba los audífonos, estaba recordando el extraño actuar de mi compañera de canto cuando sentí que alguien ingreso a mi camerino sin decir palabra alguna y sin tocar ni previo aviso – Luka que pasa?

Sabía perfectamente que era ella, nadie más se daba esas libertades o "atrevimientos" conmigo…

- porque me preguntas eso? – evito mi pregunta hablando en un tono suave pero serio, ella tiene la habilidad de que sea en el forma que sea su voz siempre tiene ese ligero tono sensual que reconocería en cualquier parte – creo que cante bien.

Se acercaba a mí lentamente, podía sentirlo, no necesito verla. Llevamos tanto tiempo juntas en Vocaloid y además haciendo muchos duetos que ya mi cuerpo detecta su presencia, la intuye… es extraña pero con ningún otro me pasa…

- te conozco Luka, no eras la misma de siempre incluso cuando cantaste "Libérate" no fue como en otras ocasiones – le seguía hablando sin darme vuelta – me dirás que te sucede?

Ahora estaba muy cerca de mí, sentía su respiración en mi espalda…

- no sé qué me pasa en realidad – se acerco más aun quedando a pocos centímetros de mi, ahora sí que esto estaba raro, ella nunca se acerca tanto a nadie solo cuando la coreografía lo exige – me gustaría averiguarlo.

Su tono seguía siendo serio pero cada vez más sensual… es extraño que lo use durante tanto tiempo conmigo… pero más extrañamente para mí, me está gustando que lo haga…

- y viniste porque crees que te puedo ayudar? – me atreví a preguntar mas asegurando que así seria.

- estoy segura de ello – lo dijo casi en un susurro y fue ahí cuando sentí sus manos apoyarse suavemente en mi cintura… me quede tranquila, una parte de mi quería saber que mas haría, la otra simplemente estaba disfrutando lo que pasaba… ahora sentí su respiración en mi espalda, muy cerca… paso sus labios por mi desnuda espalda… mi piel se volvió de gallina inmediatamente, ese ligero contacto provoco estragos en mi cuerpo. Mi piel se erizo, mis músculos se tensaron, mi respiración se acelero junto con mi corazón… no entendía que estaba pasando, Luka me estaba tocando no como amiga… esto no está bien… no es correcto… somos 2 chicas…

En esa batalla moral dentro de mi cabeza estaba cuando con mucha sutileza Luka me volteo para quedar frente a ella, con una mano tomo mi rostro y me beso… me… beso… me beso! Luka me estaba besando!... y lo peor yo le estaba respondiendo! … que pasa conmigo?!... pose mis mano en su plano, suave y sexy vientre… sexy vientre? Qué rayos estoy pensando por kamisama!?... mis manos solas fueron subiendo hasta que una de ellas llego a los senos de mi pelirosa amiga… no sé si mi oculta envidia natural por su notable tamaño de pechos me hizo reaccionar, pero cuando mi mano se poso en ese lugar la empuje ligeramente para separarnos… mis ojos derramaban lagrimas, pero la verdad no se dé que eran… no sentía tristeza, ni pena…

- Miku discúlpame pero… - se intentaba disculpar sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, esos dos hermosos par de orbes azules como el mar me miraban de una forma que jamás me había dado cuenta… se disculpaba, pero se le notaba que no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo de lo que había hecho… y me acabo de dar cuenta que si se estuviera arrepintiendo me dolería… me duele que se esté disculpando… porque lloro? – no quise hacerte llorar…

- Luka… - susurre, no sabía que decir, no sabía que me pasaba. Lo único que sabía es que me había gustado sentirla tan cerca… me había gustado sentir sus labios en mi piel… sus manos en mi… tocarla… tocarla me gusto… que me besara… fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. No sé si ella me leerá la mente, pero fue solo que la mirara unos segundos para que me volviera a posar sus manos en mi rostro y me besara nuevamente. Correspondí ese beso… de verdad no sé qué me pasa… será que quiero experimentar con ella?... o… será que inconscientemente me enamore de Luka Megurine?... no lo sé… de verdad que no lo sé… solo sé que sus besos, que ahora están en mi cuello, me hacen sentir en el cielo.

- Miku eres mi mundo – me susurro en un tono que ahora si estaba segura que era una extraña mezcla de sensualidad y amor… típico de Luka todo en ella lleva sensualidad jaja… seguí sintiendo sus caricias, besos, escuchando sus palabras de cariño y amor… me deje llevar completamente por ella… me guio… me enseño… me amo… no… me ama… me hizo suya… la hice mía… y ahora recién, después de horas de puro amor… mutua entrega de amor… sé que mi cuerpo sabia que esto era lo que yo mas anhelaba desde aquel 30 de enero de 2009 cuando la conocí… la quería, la deseaba, la amaba… la amo a ella… para ella soy su mundo… para mi es mi felicidad… igual que las lagrimas que derrame después de nuestro primer beso…

* * *

se que esta cortito... y muuuuuuuuuuuuy diferente de lo que usualmente escribo, pero fue un momento de inspiracion y no quise desperdiciarlo jojo...

espero les haya gustado y disfruten de esta corta pero linda historia...

un abrazo a todos u nos vemos en mis otros proyectos mas pervers jajajaja


End file.
